Ici avec moi
by Ccilia
Summary: Traduction de "Here with me" - chapitre 3...après deux longs mois de "temps mort"
1. la tombe

Salut tout le monde ! Bientôt les vacances, du moins en ce qui me concerne (héhé, sourire sadique aux lèvres) (petite voix : Céc', tu n'es pas encore en vacances, tu as encore deux partiels d'ici demain. Donc tu seras en vacances que demain soir ^^) ! En tout cas, bon courage à tous ceux qui, studieux comme ils sont, sernnt encore condamné à être en cours pendant quelques jours… Et bon courage à tout ceux qui, d'ici quelques semaines, auront leurs partiels à passer (moi, au moins c'est du passé…du moins la première cession) Bon, j'me calme, j'suis pas là pour jouer les sadique (quoique) mais pour vous présenter la traduction d'une fanfiction, qui est encore en cours, que j'ai découvert sur ff.net lors d'une balade dans la section anglaise… Et cette fic m'a beaucoup plus, de sorte que je me suis empressée de demander à son auteur le droit de vous la faire découvrir…donc, voilà pour vous le premier chapitre de :

**_Titre_** : Ici avec moi (Here with me)

**_Auteur_** : X-girl X-file                                               **_Traductrice_** : Ccilia

**_Disclaimer_** : Tout ce que vous reconnaissez est à JKR et l'histoire est à X-girl X-file, de sorte que rien, si ce n'est la traduction (à la rigueur) est à moi…

Sur ces formalités, je me dois de vous fournir quelques explications, pour que les choses soient bien claires :

- Cette fic a été écrite APRES la sortie en VO de _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_.

- _Here__ with me_ peut ainsi être considéré comme une **UA** (Univers Alternatif), du fait que l'histoire se passe durant la cinquième année de Harry à Poudlard.

- Néanmoins, vous y trouverez régulièrement des allusions (plus ou moins flagrantes) du tome 5… mais rien qui ne vous gâchera la lecture si vous veniez à lire cette fic avant d'avoir lu le tome 5 (pour ceux qui doivent attendre Noël, ou une autre occasion, pour avoir le tome 5) donc je tiens à avertir qu'il y aura des SPOILERS du tome 5 (du moins pour ceux qui n'ont pas encore lu le tome 5 que je trouve excellent, cela dit en passant -) !) même s'il n'y en a pas dans les premiers chapitres ^^

- Je pense que vous ne tarderez pas à comprendre pourquoi j'ai adoré _Here__ with me_…^^

Bon, je crois que c'est à peu près tout… Ah non, j'allais oublié… Si, éventuellement certains de ceux qui lisent _Lorsque les Maraudeurs deviennent plus qu'un mythe_, rassurez-vous, je ne l'abandonne pas, je l'ai juste mise en veille le temps de mes révisions car si c'est une chose que de lire une fic (ou le tome 5) entre deux révisions, c'est autre chose que de rédiger une fic… Mais vous aurez très bientôt une MAJ de la fic… A ce propos, j'envisage d'en faire une "suite" qui n'en serait pas vraiment une car serait adaptée aux évènements du tome 5… Cela étant, je vous en parlerai plus en détail lors de la prochaine MAJ de Lorsque…, du moins, si ça vous intéresse…

Bon, vous ne dormez pas encore à cause de mon baratin ? Bon, alors dans ce cas, voilà sans plus attendre le chapitre 1.

Bonne lecture.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Chapitre 1 : La tombe 

            Une femme au cheveux auburn se réveilla gelant de froid dans un  sombre espace exiguë. Elle scruta les ténèbres environnantes, incapable de voir quoi que ce soit. Elle était terrifiée par l'endroit où elle pouvait être. Elle frappa les parois de la boite dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Des larmes silencieuses coulèrent sur ses joues alors qu'elle se remémorait ce qui s'était passé. Elle fut prise d'un quinte de tout, il ne restait pas beaucoup d'air dans la petite boite.

_« Pousse-toi, espèce d'idiote. »_

_« Pas Harry, je vous en supplie ! Ayez pitié ! »_

            Lily Potter chassa les larmes de son visage dans un mouvement rapide du dos de sa main gauche et recommença à taper. Elle ne le supportait pas, même si elle n'était pas claustrophobe, elle se sentait emprisonnée. Elle voulait sortir, et elle voulait sortir maintenant. Elle commença à griffer le sommet de la boite. Elle commença à déchirer le tissu soyeux. Elle le lacéra jusqu'à ce qu'il y ait du bois. Elle martela le bois, espérant que quelqu'un l'entendrait. Elle essaya de crier, de hurler mais elle réalisa qu'elle ne pouvait pas, ses larmes étouffaient sa voix. 

            Lily employa ses pieds, poussant de toutes ses forces. Il y eut un bruyant craquement, puis un autre. Elle avait transpercé le bois ! A présent, de la terre commençait à tomber sur elle, mais elle ne s'en souciait pas. Elle se redressa et commença à faire passer son corps à travers la terre, en s'assurant de garder la bouche et les yeux étroitement fermés.

            Elle sentit l'air nocturne, mordant, sur elle. Sa tête était hors du sol. Elle ouvrit les yeux pour voir une pierre tombale (_Ndlt__ : Agréable vision, n'est-ce pas_ ?) Elle extirpa le reste de son corps du petit trou dont elle venait d'émerger. Elle s'effondra sur le sol, fermant étroitement les yeux, respirant profondément. Elle entendait sa voix terrifiée, encore et encore, dans sa tête.

            _« Pas Harry ! Tuez-moi à sa place ! Ayez pitié ! Je vous en supplie, ayez pitié ! »_

            De faibles larmes commencèrent  couler sur le visage de Lily. Elle ne s'en souciait plus. Elle ouvrit les yeux pour voir sa pierre tombale. Elle regarda à côté, pour apercevoir la stèle de James Potter. Les larmes commencèrent à étouffer Lily. Elle ne pouvait pas y croire. La première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit fut Harry.

            « H…Harry » parvint à prononcer Lily, haletant péniblement.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

            Et voilà un premier chapitre de traduit. Je sais ce que vous allez me dire : c'est court. Mais le prochain chapitre sera un peu plus long…^^ 

            Sinon, actuellement, il y a 24 chapitres…,

Au fait, je vous traduis une note explicative de l'auteur : "_Oui, je sais qu'elle est sortie de la tombe facilement, mais je ne voulais pas être trop graphique avec ça_"

            Sinon, j'espère que vous me pardonnerez pour d'éventuelle traduction un peu approximative mais je n'ai pas une grande expérience de la traduction (qui se résume à trois fics (_Un nouveau commencement_ (_A new Beginning_, par Prongs), la co-traduction d'Amulette du temps, et celle là, _Ici avec moi_ (_Here__ with me_))


	2. l'étrange hibou

Et voilà !! Ca y est, je suis en vacances depuis…trois heures et cinquante-deux minutes exactement ^^ Et pour fêter l'événement, je vous traduit de ce pas le chapitre 2 ^^

Ce soir, c'est soirée fic ^^ Elles ont été quelques peu délaissées les pauvres, ces derniers temps… Sinon, pour ceux qui me l'ont demandé, j'ai mis le lien de la version original dans ma bio ^^

**_Titre_** : Ici avec moi (Here with me)

**_Auteur_** : X-girl X-file                                               **_Traductrice_** : Ccilia

**_Disclaimer_** : Tout ce que vous reconnaissez est à JKR et l'histoire est à X-girl X-file, de sorte que rien, si ce n'est la traduction (à la rigueur) est à moi…

Voilà, sur ce, bonne lecture à tous, et les réponses aux reviews seront à la fin ^^ Mais je vous remercie tous de suivre cette traduction ^^

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Chapitre 2 : L'étrange Chouette 

« Descends immédiatement, mon garçon ! »

            Harry Potter entendit la Tante Pétunia hurler, ce qui le tira de son sommeil dans rêve. C'était la seule nuit depuis le début de l'été que Harry n'avait pas rêvé de la mort de Cédric Diggory. Il tendit la main vers sa gauche et attrapa ses lunettes posées sur sa table de chevet. Puis il s'extirpa de son lit. Le garçon efflanqué de quatorze ans, presque quinze d'ici quelques jours, enfila un T-shirt ample et un jean flottant, qui avaient appartenus à son cousin, Dudley, lorsqu'il avait neuf ans. Il descendit et gagna la cuisine pour voir son Oncle Vernon, la Tante Pétunia et son cousin plutôt enveloppé, Dudley, assis à la table de la cuisine, mangeant, pour le petit-déjeuner, quelques morceaux de grappes de raisin.

            « Vas-tu simplement rester planter là, mon garçon, ou vas-tu manger ta moitié de grappe de raisin. » beugla l'Oncle Vernon.

            Dudley était toujours au régime, parce que son école ne parvenait pas à lui trouver un uniforme à sa taille. Harry grogna légèrement, Dudley avait été mis au régime depuis l'été dernier et il avait, en réalité, pris cinq livres (_Ndlt : Si quelqu'un sait ce que représente une livre en kilo, dites le moi et je le changerai ici_)

            Harry s'assit et commença à manger sa petite grappe de raisin en silence, ne prononçant pas un mot. (_Ndlt : Logique, non_ ?)

            «- Patrick Williamsons a commandé cinquante perceuses ! Il ouvre sa propre entreprise de construction et il savait que mon entreprise fabriquait les meilleures perceuses d'Angleterre ! s'écria à nouveau l'Oncle Vernon, parlant de son entreprise de perceuses, la Grunnings. 

             - C'est formidable, Vernon ! »

La Tante Pétunia sourit doucement à son mari.

            « C'est une grosse rentrée d'argent, Pétunia, une très grosse rentrée d'argent. J'espère que Patrick va acheter toutes ses perceuses chez moi à partir de maintenant. Désormais, nous envisageons une extension, peut-être vendre des tournevis ou je ne sais pas trop quoi. »

            Alors que l'Oncle Vernon radotait au sujet de sa société de perceuses, il y eut un coup frappé à la fenêtre de la cuisine. Harry se détourna pour voir une grosse chouette d'un noir de jais battant des ailes, attendant pour entrer, une lettre attachée à sa patte. Harry se leva et s'élança vers la fenêtre de la cuisine. Il l'ouvrit et l'oiseau vola à l'intérieur.

            «- Aaah, Vernon ! Chasse cet oiseaux d'ici ! s'égosilla la Tante Pétunia alors que Harry attendait que la chouette lui donne la lettre.

             - Sors cette…cette chose d'ici, mon garçon. » 

L'Oncle Vernon abattit son poing sur la table.

            « Maman ! » hurla Dudley, agrippant ses fesses, pensant qu'il s'agissait d'un sorcier déguisé.

            Harry détacha la lettre de la patte de la chouette et tapota la tête du rapace. Celui-ci hulula de remerciement et s'envola par la fenêtre. Harry commença à ouvrir lentement sa lettre, ignorant de qui elle venait. Harry reconnu alors l'écriture : C'était celle de Sirius. Il semblait qu'il l'avait écrite précipitamment.

                        "Harry,

            Tu ne devineras jamais ! Lily est vivante ! Elle a été retrouvée en pleurs dans le cimetière, il y a une semaine. Elle disait qu'elle était là depuis un moment, à tenir des propos décousu sur Cornedrue et toi. Lunard passera cet après-midi pour te prendre et t'emmener à l'hôpital. Nous y avons passé toute la nuit, nous venons juste d'apprendre qu'elle était ici. Nous lui avons dit que tu étais en vie et tout ce qu'elle a répliqué était qu'elle voulait te voir. A bientôt !

            Sirius."

            Harry relut la lettre cinq fois avant de se précipiter dans sa chambre. Il commença à jeter toutes ses affaires dans sa malle. Il écrivit ensuite une rapide lettre pour Ron.

                        "Ron,

            Ma mère est vivante ! Elle est vivante ! Je vais à l'hôpital avec Sirius et le professeur Lupin qui doit bientôt passer me prendre. Je veux qu'Hedwige reste avec toi jusqu'à ce que l'école reprenne. Je suis tellement excité ! Peut-être que mon père est aussi vivant ! A bientôt !

                        Harry."

            Harry attacha la lettre à l'une des pattes d'Hedwige puis lui tapota la tête. Hedwige hulula et vola jusqu'à la fenêtre, attendant qu'on l'ouvre pour qu'elle puisse faire son travail. Harry gagna la fenêtre et posa la main sur le loquer, mais, avant de la laisser partir, il se tourna vers elle pour lui parler (_Ndlt : A la chouette, bien sûr, pas à la fenêtre_ ^^).

            « Reste chez Ron pour le restant de l'été, ou jusqu'à ce que je vienne te récupérer ou que j'envoie un hibou à Ron. Ma mère et mon père peuvent être en vie ! (_Ndlt : Là, par contre c'est pas logique, mais bon, je laisse comme ça)_ Je dois rester à l'hôpital avec Sirius et le Professeur Lupin. Si tu as besoin de m'apporter une lettre, je serais là-bas, à moins qu'il en soit autrement. Sois prudente, ma Fille ! » (_Ndlt : ?!)_ Harry ouvrit la fenêtre et, avec un bref hululement d'adieux, Hedwige s'envola par la fenêtre.

            Harry relut encore la lettre de Sirius, pour s'assurer que c'était réel. Harry sourit et commença à traîner son coffre jusqu'au pied de l'escalier. L'Oncle Vernon l'observait. Harry déposa sa malle en bas des marches et remonta, en courant, à l'étage pour prendre son sac et la cage d'Hedwige avant de redescendre et les déposer avec sa malle.

            «- Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques, mon garçon ? s'exclama l'Oncle Vernon à l'adresse de son neveu.

             - Le Professeur Lupin va venir me prendre aujourd'hui. C'est ce dont la lettre que j'ai reçu parlait, annonça Harry avec un large sourire.

             - Fais-moi voir cette lettre. »

            L'Oncle Vernon tendit la main.

            «- C'est personnel ! protesta Harry.

             - Laisse-moi voir ça ou tu n'iras pas ! » hurla l'Oncle Vernon.

            Harry tendit avec mauvaise grâce la lettre à son oncle qui la lu. Sa mâchoire tomba sous la surprise et il la relu encore pour s'assurer qu'il avait bien lu. Il jeta une regard à Harry et lui rendit sa lettre. L'Oncle Vernon s'éclaircit la gorge.

            «- Qui sont Cornedrue et Lunard ? demanda l'Oncle Vernon.

             - Cornedrue est mon père et Lunard est le professeur Lupin. Mon parrain était meilleur ami avec eux, expliqua rapidement Harry.

             - Ce Sirius est ton parrain ? Je pensais que c'était un meurtrier. Pourquoi le laisseraient-ils entrer dans un hôpital ? »

            Vernon n'était pas prêt à laisser facilement partir Harry.

            « Certains sor…personnes comme moi peuvent se changer en animaux. Il est probablement dans sa forme animale. »

            Harry avait choisit ses mots avec soin, ne voulant pas mentionner le fait que Sirius prenne sa forme Animagus était illégal.

            «- Et personne ne sait qu'il est dans sa forme animale parce que… ?

             - Parce qu'ils ne prêtent pas attention à eux, mentit Harry.

             - Et quand est-ce que ce Looping passera te prendre ? questionna l'Oncle Vernon.

             - Lupin. Je ne sais pas. Tu as lu la lettre. »

            Harry regarda à l'extérieur et ne vit rien sortant de l'ordinaire.

            «- Comment arrivera-t-il ?

             - Euh…

             - Pas comme ces Weasels (_Ndlt : belettes_) j'espère. »

            Harry fronça les sourcils à cette allusion aux Weasley.

            « Weasley. Je ne sais pas. » répondit Harry.

            Il y eut un claquement sonore à venant de l'extérieur de la porte d'entrée. L'Oncle Vernon et Harry sursautèrent à ce bruit. Puis il y eut un coup frappé à la porte suivit par la sonnette. L'Oncle Vernon adressa un regard mauvais à Harry et ouvrit la porte. Assez assuré, se tenait là Remus Lupin en vêtements moldus.

            «- Qui êtes-vous ? s'enquit l'Oncle Vernon.

             - Remus Lupin. Je suis là pour prendre Harry. »

            Remus tendit la main pour serrer celle de l'Oncle Vernon qui l'ignora.

            « Vas-y, mon garçon ! »

            L'Oncle Vernon jeta un regard à Harry.

            « Hum. J'espérais que vous nous laisseriez utiliser votre cheminée. Vous voyez, c'est vraiment la seule manière dont Harry peut voyager pour le moment. A moins que vous soyez assez aimable pour nous laisser utiliser votre voiture. »

            L'Oncle Vernon fixa Remus comme s'il venait juste de lui proférer cinquante jurons.

            « Utilisez la cheminée. »

            L'Oncle Vernon regarda Remus attentivement.

            « Hum, bien. Allons-y Harry. Je prendrai ta malle et tu porteras le sac et la cage d'Hedwige. Euh, où est Hedwige ? »

            Remus se saisit de la malle et commença à la tirer jusqu'à la cheminée.

            «- Je l'ai envoyé chez Ron, professeur, répliqua Harry en suivant Remus.

             - Inutile de m'appeler encore Professeur Lupin, Harry. Remus suffit. Nous allons passer chez moi d'abord pour y tes poser tes affaires scolaire et la cage d'Hedwige. Je suppose que le sac contient tes vêtements donc c'est tout ce dont tu auras besoin à l'hôpital. »

            Remus sourit au garçon aux cheveux noirs.

            « Bien alors, tu passe en premier. Direction la Résidence de Lunard. »

            Remus agita sa baguette et un feu apparu dans la cheminée. Il y jeta ensuite de la poudre de cheminette de sort que les flammes oranges prirent une couleur verdâtre. Harry s'avança ensuite dans le foyer avec ses affaires. Il enleva ses lunettes, sachant qu'elles se casseraient sinon, et les glissa dans sa poche. Il prit un peu de poudre de cheminette de Remus.

            « Résidence de Lunard. » dit-il en jetant la poudre de cheminette dans le feu.

            Harry voyagea à travers les cheminées. Cela le rendait nauséeux. Puis il atterrit hors de l'âtre, couvert de suie. Il était dans une petite maisonnette. Harry déposa la cage d'Hedwige sur une table basse et remis ses lunettes. Il se tourna ensuite vers la cheminée, attendant que Remus arrive. Presque aussitôt, le loup-garou apparu, couvert de suie.

            Remus posa la malle avec aisance, il y avait jeté un sort d'allègement. Il agita ensuite sa baguette vers Harry qui se retrouva débarrasser de la suie. Remus fit de même pour lui. Il soupira et jeta un regard à la cheminée.

            « Je ne sais pas pourquoi je nous nettoie. Nous y retournons. »

            Remus regarda Harry et lui adressa un maigre sourire.

            «- J'y vais en premier, annonça Harry.

             - Ste Mangouste. » lui annonça Remus.

            Harry enleva à nouveau ses lunettes et hissa son sac sur son épaule. Remus jeta encore de la poudre de cheminette dans l'âtre et Harry y pénétra. Il prit de la poudre de cheminette (_ndlt : Un peu répétitif tout ça, non_ ?) et énonça : 

            « Ste Mangouste. »

            Quand Harry arriva à destination il se trouvait dans ce qui ressemblait à une salle d'attente. Il s'écarta rapidement de la cheminée, sachant que s'il ne l'avait pas fait, Remus lui serait rentré dedans. Une minute plus tard, Remus apparu. Il ôta la suie qui les recouvrait et ils quittèrent la pièce.

            Remus s'arrêta devant la porte d'une chambre d'hôpital, il jeta un regard à Harry et lui adressa un autre maigre sourire.

            « Lily est affaiblie. Elle est aussi très déroutée. J'avais rendez-vous avec Dumbledore aujourd'hui, pour essayer de comprendre comment elle est revenue et si James peut revenir aussi. Dumbledore a dit qu'il avait une idée. Mais ne te fais pas trop d'illusions concernant James. Lily est susceptible dans ce domaine. Cependant, elle veut vraiment te voir. Je comptais passer te prendre vers quatre heures, mais Lily m'a fait partir plus tôt. »

            Remus posa une main sur la poignée et la tourna…

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

            NON, on ne tape pas !!!! C'est pas moi qui ait décidé de couper le chapitre à cet endroit…même si vous savez tous ce qui va se passer par la suite. 

            En tout cas, ce chapitre était plus long que le précédent et m'a bien fait tourner en bourrique (j'ai une sainte horreur des répétitions et j'dois bien admettre que ce chapitre en est truffé), en plus, certaines tournures de phrases ne me plaisaient pas du tout ou me laissaient plutôt perplexe (fautes de frappe de l'auteur, oubli de texte ? Autre chose ? Allez savoir… Mais si vous avez des meilleurs traductions de ces expressions qui m'ont quelque peu déstabilisée, je suis toute ouïe pour les modifier ^^

            Dans le prochain chapitre, l'inévitable rencontre entre la mère et le fils ^^

            Sinon, je passe aux RAR : 

**Douce fanny :** Oui, c'est certain que le premier chapitre était très court, mais c'était une mise en bouche… le chapitre 2 était, tout de même, plus long (5 pages et demi sur Word). Pour la VO, si, elle est sur le site, et j'ai mis le lien dans ma bio… Ben, tu vois, il faut une première à tout ^^

**Clem** : Bon, peut-être que la traduction du premier chapitre était pas trop approximative, mais pour ce chapitre là, c'est plus qu'approximatif et certaines tournures de phrases sont déconcertantes mais bon, j'suis restée fidèle au texte ^^ Non, les points de vue vont changer…la preuve, là c'est celui de Harry ^^ Pour mes partiels ben je l'ai fini hier, sur une impression mitigée (le droit, c'est pas mon truc or l'institution administrative, c'est du droit è_é !) D'autant plus que la veille, je m'étais fait une belle frayeur pour l'épreuve de maths (je me suis réveillée une heure avant le début de l'épreuve…mon réveil a pas sonné ^^) sans que j'ai eu le temps de réviser quoi que ce soit…du coup, j'en ai oublié ma calculatrice ^^ Mais l'épreuve de HES de jeudi soir c'est bien passée, elle ^^ (enfin…je crois) Ben, pour les horaires de la réunion de l'ADPAAP, ça dépend de tes horaires, à toi, vu que c'est toi qui "organise" ^^

**Misslulu** : Merci. Et pour la suite, la voilà…

**Lisia** : Ben, voilà la suite ^^

**Franceska** : En ce qui me concerne, mes partiels ne se sont, dans l'ensemble, pas trop mal passés (je m'attendais à pire dans certaines matières)… Et toi, j'espère que tes examens se sont bien passés…

**Kyzara** : Je ferai mon possible en tout cas…

**Gaelle griffondor** : Ben, heureusement que je n'habite pas à portée de tes mains ^^ Désolée de ne pas avoir traduit ce chapitre 2 plus tôt mais je préférais finir mes partiels avant de me consacrer à mes fics ^^ (déjà que c'était pas très sérieux de ma part d'aller traduire ce chapitre 1 en pleines révisions ^^)

**Titou Moony** : C'est une impression où ton pseudo a souvent des variantes ? -) Ah, au moins quelqu'un d'intéressé par une éventuelle "suite" de Lorsque ^^  En principe, je ne devrais pas tarder à finir le chapitre en cours ^^

**Tiffany Shin** : Ah, tu te mets au "copier-coller", toi aussi ???

**Sathina :** Oui, ce premier chapitre était très court, je l'admet…mais celui-ci est un peu plus long, quand même ^^

**Miya Black** : En ce qui me concerne, j'adore ce genre de fics où Lily et James reviennent ^^ Je sais pas trop pourquoi mais depuis que je lis Harry Potter, j'ai toujours eu une préférence pour les Potter…même si j'aime bien les autres persos aussi… Toi, c'est plutôt quel genre de fics qui te plaisent ?

**Lunattica** : Ben, tu l'as eu, la suite ^^ 

**Izabel :** Ben j'espère que tu apprécieras la suite de la traduction ^^

**Cynore** : Merci, mais ce chapitre un était relativement facile à traduire quand on y pense…


	3. La femme aux cheveux auburn et Cornedrue...

            Hum?(s'agite nerveusement) Bon euh, je sais que j'ai mis du temps avant de vous traduire ce chapitre mais bon? L'essentiel c'est qu'il soit là, non ? En fait, je n'y pensais même plus (trop occupée à essayer de finir mon autre fic)? Mais comme on me demandait la suite, j'ai finalement décidé de m'y remettre?

**_Titre_** : Ici avec moi (Here with me)

**_Auteur_** : Pain Revisited                                            **_Traductrice_** : Ccilia

**_Disclaimer_** : Tout ce que vous reconnaissez est à JKR et l'histoire est à Pain Revisited, de sorte que rien, si ce n'est la traduction (à la rigueur) est à moi?

Voilà, sur ce, bonne lecture à tous, et les réponses aux reviews seront à la fin Mais je vous remercie tous de suivre cette traduction

Chapitre 3 : La femme aux cheveux auburn et Cornedrue Jr 

            Remus posa une main sur la poignée et la tourna. Il pénétra dans la pièce puis s'écarta pour laisser Harry entrer. Harry s'avança pour voir une femme aux cheveux auburn dans une position assise près d'un gros chien noir qui était allongé sur le lit. La femme caressait affectueusement la tête du chien. L'animal avait les yeux fermés, appréciant les caresses.

            Lily tourna la tête pour voir Remus et Harry. Son visage s'illumina quand elle vit son fils, les yeux verts soutenant les yeux verts. Les yeux brillants de larmes, Lily arrêta de caresser le chien et tendit les bras vers l'adolescent.

            «- Harry, murmura-t-elle d'une voix aiguë.

             - Maman ? »

            Harry s'avança mais le gros chien noir sauta du lit et se changea en Sirius Black. Sirius serra étroitement son filleul, ne voulant pas le laisser partir. Harry sourit et étreignit son parrain en retour.

            « C'est stupéfiant, Harry. » chuchota Sirius.

            Sirius s'écarta et ébouriffa les cheveux noirs, déjà désordonnés, de Harry. Celui-ci ne prêta pas attention au geste de Sirius. Tout ce qu'il voulait était de voir sa mère. Harry s'approcha de Lily, qui avait toujours les bras tendus.

            « Maman. » Harry se retrouva dans les bras de sa mère, sans remarquer les larmes qui coulaient sur ses propres joues.

            Lily enveloppa Harry dans une chaude mais ferme étreinte. Elle enfouit son visage contre l'épaule du garçon. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, Lily s'écarta et observa son fils de haut en bas. Elle s'attarda ensuite sur son visage qu'elle prit entre ses mains et le regarda dans les yeux.

            « Tu ressemble tellement à James. Sirius avait raison. En tout point, jusqu'aux lunettes. »

            Lily sourit en chassant des larmes du visage de Harry.

            «- C'est ce que j'ai entendu dire, répondit Harry avec une petite voix qui ressemblait à celle qu'emploierait un enfant de cinq ans.

             - Sirius m'a tout dit à ton sujet, mais il fallait que je te vois en personne. »

            Lily se pencha et embrassa Harry sur la joue.

            «- Mon bébé est tout grandit et est devenu un beau jeune homme.

             - Lily, si tu as besoin de nous, nous serons dehors. » annonça Sirius avant de prendre sa forme de chien.

            Remus et Sirius partirent.

            «- Viens, assis-toi, suggéra Lily en se déplaçant un peu pour que Harry puisse s'asseoir avec elle.

             - Merci. » Harry monta sur le lit.

            Lily entoura Harry de ses bras et le rapprocha d'elle. Elle glissa sa main droite dans le dos du garçon et passa sa main gauche dans les cheveux noirs en bataille. Harry appuya sa tête contre son épaule et laissa son bras droit sur ses genoux.

            « Je t'aime tant, Harry. »

            Lily embrassa le sommet de la tête de Harry.

            «- Tu ne sais pas comment tu es revenue, non ? demanda Harry.

             - Ne parlons pas de ça maintenant. C'était une expérience horrible. Je ne suis pas encore prête pour ça. Parle-moi de toi. »

            Lily changea rapidement de sujet.

            «- Tu disais que Sirius t'avait tout dit sur moi, répondit Harry.

             - Et alors ? Sirius exagère. Je veux l'entendre de mon fils, de toute façon. »

            Lily sourit.

            «- De quoi veux-tu entendre parler ? s'enquit Harry.

             - J'ai entendu dire que tu étais le sacrément meilleur Attrapeur que Poudlard ait jamais vu.

             - Je ne suis pas si bon que ça. »

            Harry se sentait quelque peu embarrassé.

            «- Tu as intégré l'équipe en première année ! s'exclama Lily.

             - Ouais, mais ce n'est pas une grosse affaire.

             - Alors, dis-moi à quoi ça ressemblait de vivre avec Sirius. Je parie qu'il t'a permis d'échapper à un meurtre. »

            Lily sourit légèrement.

            «- Il ne te l'a pas dit ? s'étonna Harry en enlevant sa tête de l'épaule de sa mère et en levant les yeux vers Lily.

             - Me dire quoi ? »

            Lily le regarda, déconcertée.

            «- Je n'ai pas vécu avec Sirius, lâcha Harry d'une voix éteinte.

             - Pourquoi cela ? »

            Dire que Lily semblait choquée était un euphémisme.

            «- Je ne pense pas que ce soit à moi de te le dire. Il ne te l'a visiblement pas dit pour une bonne raison, lança Harry alors qu'elle haussait un sourcil.

             - Harry James Potter, je suis ta mère et tu vas me dire pourquoi tu ne vis pas avec ton parrain et où tu habites, et cela dans la seconde, répliqua gravement Lily.

             - Sirius a poursuivi Peter Pettigrow. Il allait le tuer, mais Pettigrow s'est changé en rat. Il s'est tranché le doigt et a tué douze moldus. Ils ont accusé Sirius...Sirius a passé près de douze ans à Azkaban. Ils ne lui ont même pas donné de procès. Sirius s'est évadé d'Azkaban il y a deux ans environ. Seuls Remus, Dumbledore, Ron, Hermione et moi savons, expliqua Harry tandis que le visage de Lily s'assombrissait de haine.

             - Qui sont Ron et Hermione ? demanda Lily sans aucune intonation dans la voix.

             - Mes meilleurs amis, répliqua Harry essayant de déchiffrer l'expression de sa mère.

             - Où est Peter maintenant ?

             - Aucune idée. Il nous a échappé.

             - Alors, mon chéri, où vivais-tu ? »

Lily regarda Harry avec un sourire forcé aux lèvres.

            «- Ta s?ur, marmonna Harry en baissant les yeux alors que le sourire de Lily s'estompait.

             - Elle t'a traité horriblement, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Lily.

             - Maman. »

            Lily prit légèrement Harry sous le menton de façon à pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux.

            «- Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a fait ? demanda encore Lily.

             - Tu ne voulais pas t'appesantir sur l'ensemble du fait que tu sois morte. Tout comme je ne veux pas aborder toute l'affaire avec les Dursley, rétorqua Harry.

             - Tu es tout comme ton père. Trop têtu pour ton propre bien, pouffa légèrement Lily.

             - Nous parlerons des sujets tristes plus tard. Pour l'instant, parlons simplement des bonnes choses, suggéra Harry alors que Lily souriait à son fils unique.

             - Comme de la pluie et du beau temps. »

            Lily s'interrompit, s'assombrissant.

            «- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, maman ? demanda Harry.

             - Je pensais simplement à ton père et toi, ce par quoi est passé Sirius, tous ces faits tristes et déprimants. »

            Lily ferma les yeux et soupira gravement.

            «- Quand pourras-tu sortir de l'hôpital ? s'enquit Harry, essayant de détendre l'atmosphère.

             - Peu m'importe quand ils disent que je peux partir. Je pars maintenant. Nous pouvons aller à Poudlard et y rester jusqu'à ce que je trouve une maison, si ça te convient. Je ne peux pas retourner à Godric's Hollow. Pas maintenant. Ni jamais. »

            Lily esquissa un faible sourire.

            Il y eut un coup frappé à la porte et Lily autorisa l'arrivant à entrer. Remus et un chien pénétrèrent dans la pièce.  Le chien se changea en Sirius, qui affichait une expression amusée alors que Remus semblait avoir été écrasé par un camion.

            «- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Remus ? demanda Lily.

             - Sirius. J'ai l'impression d'être sa mère, soupira Remus.

             - Lunard est juste attristé que je ne sois pas un bon petit chiot ordinaire. »

            Sirius traversa la pièce et s'assit sur une chaise près du lit.

            «- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, Sirius ? s'enquit Lily et s'efforçant de conserver un regard sévère.

             - Rien de mal, ma chère Lily. Seulement avoir un peu d'amusement, poursuivre quelques petits gosses sorciers, les terroriser. »

            Sirius sourit largement.

            « Charmant, Sirius. »

Harry secoua la tête en gloussant légèrement.

            «- Sirius Black, je ne peux pas te croire. » lança Lily en riant.

             - Ecoutez, nous devons voir le Professeur Dumbledore, pour essayer de voir si quelque chose d'autre s'est produit. Nous reviendrons et nous te dirons ce que nous avons découvert, Lily. »

            Remus se rapprocha de ses amis. Lily regarda Remus avec stupeur.

            «- Non ! Je vous accompagne. J'ai plus de raisons que vous d'y aller. C'est de mon mari dont vous parlez. Harry et moins y allons. Peu m'importe ce que vous en dites.

             - Ce n'est pas seulement de James dont il s'agit. Tu es affaiblit, Lily. Tu es passé par une épreuve pénible. Tu dois te reposer. » répliqua calmement Remus au nom de tous.

             - Je ne suis pas faible. Je vais bien Remus, merci de t'en soucier. Maintenant, si, tous les trois, vous pouviez sortir pendant que je m'habille, j'apprécierai. Remus, je pense que ce dont tu vas parler à Dumbledore concerne James. Ne me mens pas. Vous avez été amis pendant des années. »

            Harry s'écarta du lit d'hôpital et tendit une main pour aider Lily. Elle se redressa et s'écarta d'Harry, lui adressant un sourire chaleureux en guise de remerciement. Lily inspira profondément et contourna le lit pour prendre quelques vêtements que l'hôpital lui avait donnés.

            « Elle ne va pas changer d'avis. Allons-y, Harry. »

            Sirius se leva et se transforma.

            « Merci, Sirius. »

            Lily lui sourit alors que les trois hommes quittaient la pièce.

            «- Tu crois qu'elle va bien ? demanda Harry à Remus.

             - Ta mère est résistante. Ecoute, je vais voir si je ne peux pas trouver une sorte de voiture ou autre chose pour que nous puissions aller à Poudlard. Je ne pense pas que ta mère devrait voyager par la poudre de cheminette. Reste ici avec?Sniffle. »

            Remus s'éloigna des deux autres.

            «- Sniffle, est-ce que tu crois que mon père va bien, aussi ? s'enquit Harry en lui grattant le haut de la tête, comme il avait vu Lily le faire un peu plus tôt.

             - Ruff. »

            Sirius opina de la tête.

            Sirius et Harry restèrent assis en silence, attendant que Lily sorte ou que Remus revienne. Lily fut la première : Elle quitta la chambre et se tourna vers son fils et Sirius. Elle sourit légèrement.

            «- Où est Remus ? demanda-t-elle à son fils en passant affectueusement la main dans ses cheveux.

             - Il est partit se procurer un quelconque moyen de transport. » répondit Harry en levant les yeux vers sa mère.

             - Comment êtes-vous venus ici ? s'enquit-elle.

             - Poudre de cheminette.

             - Alors nous utiliserons la poudre de cheminette. C'est le moyen le plus facile. Je suis certaine que Remus devinera que nous l'avons utilisé. »

            Lily sourit.

            «- Tu es sûre que tu devrais voyager de cette façon, maman ?

             - Certaine. Allons-y. Je prendrais?hum?

             - Sniffle, termina Harry.

             - Ouais. Je prendrais Sniffle avec moi et tu suivras. Allez ! »

            Harry se leva tandis que Lily passait un bras autour des épaules de son fils. Sirius les mena à travers la salle d'attente. Lily s'arrêta au guichet d'entrée et adressa un grand sourire au vieux sorcier.

            «- Prévenez Remus Lupin que nous avons utilisé la poudre de cheminette, lui annonça-t-elle.

             - Je le ferais. Alors c'est vrai? Lily Potter est vivante ? C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer Mrs Potter. Vous aussi Mr Potter. Ravi de pouvoir vous être utile, Mrs Potter ! C'est vraiment un plaisir. » radota l'homme alors que Lily conduisait son fils jusqu'à la cheminée.

            Lily prit une poignée de poudre de cheminette et attrapa Sirius. Tous deux pénétrèrent dans l'âtre. Lily salua Harry de la main et annonça : "Poudlard, Bureau de Dumbledore". Elle jeta la poudre de cheminette dans le foyer et ils disparurent.

            Harry fit de même et se trouva bientôt dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

            Sirius avait déjà repris sa forme normale et les deux avaient pris place sur des chaises de l'autre côté du bureau de Dumbledore. Harry s'avança et s'assit près de sa mère. Dumbledore était, étrangement, à son bureau.

            Je savais que vous viendriez. Je vois que vous avez semé Mr Lupin. »

            Les yeux de Dumbledore pétillèrent.

            « Je ne pouvais pas attendre. Est-ce que vous savez quelque chose à propos de James ou comment je suis revenue ? »

            Lily fixait Dumbledore avec espoir lorsque Remus apparut dans le foyer.

            « Oh, Remus, content que vous ayez pu le faire. Ce que je dois vous dire est très important. Lily, tu peux remercier Harry pour t'avoir ramené à la vie. »

            Dumbledore sourit à Harry qui paraissait plutôt confus.

            NON, on ne tape pas !!!! C'est pas moi qui ait décidé de couper le chapitre à cet endroit?même si vous savez tous ce qui va se passer par la suite.

            En tout cas, ce chapitre m'a encore plus énervé que le précédent (encore ces fichues répétitions?), en plus, certaines tournures de phrases ne me plaisaient pas du tout ou me laissaient plutôt perplexe (fautes de frappe de l'auteur, oubli de texte ? Autre chose ? Allez savoir? Mais si vous avez des meilleurs traductions de ces expressions qui m'ont quelque peu déstabilisée, je suis toute ouïe pour les modifier D'ailleurs, merci pour vos opinions concernant mes traductions dans le chapitre précédent? Je modifierai tout ça prochainement.

Passons aux Réponses aux Reviews à présent?

**Clem** : Entre traductrices de fics HP, on se comprend ;) Lol, c'est là qu'on se rend compte que ça fait un bail que je n'ai pas fait de MAJ de cette fic (honte à moi) d'autant plus si on considère que je t'ai déjà répondu par mail?Donc ben merci pour ta review

**Tiffany Shin** : Et non, pour une fois, c'est pas moi la sadique?Je ne fais que suivre la "découpe" des chapitres

**Sathina **: Pour la suite, la voilà, même si j'ai mis pas mal de temps à traduire ce chapitre.

**Lunattica** : Contente de savoir que ma traduction te plaise. Et, effectivement, ce n'est pas de ma faute, pour la fin de chapitre? Je ne fais que traduire.

**Franceska** : J'espère que cette traduction continuera à te plaire. Alors, tu l'as réussi ou pas, ton exam d'anglais ?

**Mona-Potter** : Alors, tu as fini par la lire en anglais ou tu as attendu la suite ? (juste par curiosité, vue le temps que j'ai mis avant de faire une MAJ)

**Dumati **: Sympa J'suis innocente et on me tape? y a pas de justice (s'en va, offensée) ! Je me plaindrait à mon avocat? du moins, si j'en avais un -- Lol bon, sérieusement, pour la suite, tu l'as eu

**Gaiyle** : Cette fic est un peu simpliste, c'est vrai?et le comble c'est que plus je la traduit plus je m'en rend compte? Mais bon j'adore les fics avec le retour des Potter, même si (ou à cause de ça) JKR a dit que ça n'arriverait jamais dans ses tomes Ce qu'il y a de pénible dans cette traduction c'est les répétitions abusives? et y a pas pire pour m'énerver que ça

**Laïka et Fleur** : Contente que cette traduction vous plaise

**Ron Ravenclaw** : Merci, même si, pour l'histoire, je n'ai aucun mérite Lol ben je crois qu'on a tous les deux appris que 5 livres = 2,5 kg

**Soffie** : Mdr. En gros, tu veux la suite quoi J'espère qu'elle te plaira.

**Lily la Tigresse** : Merci. Contente que ma traduction te plaise? Et j'espère que la suite continuera à te plaire. Dsl si j'ai mis du temps à mettre ce chapitre mais, même si ça fait plusieurs mois que tu as mis cette review, bonne année à toi aussi (ok, je sais que c'est stupide de dire ça en plein mois d'août mais bon?)

**Spage girl2 : **Salut toi. Il me semble t'avoir déjà répondu par mail. Cela étant, alors, tu en as fini avec le français ou pas, finalement ? C quoi une épreuve "uniforme"?Merci pour tes suggestions pour rectifier mes traductions?même si je me souviens plus si j'ai déjà modifié ou pas (voilà ce qui arrive quand on laisse traîner une fic pendant plusieurs mois?--)

**Kyzara** : Ben pour les petites notes des fois je me sens obligée de préciser un truc ici ou là?même si je sais que ça embête souvent les lecteurs?

**Miya Black** : C'est vrai qu'on est plus souvent fan d'un auteur que d'un genre particulier? Quoique j'adore le genre Univers Alternatif, voyages temporels, etc? et cela quelque soit les auteurs de potterfic

**Umbre77** : Mdr. Décidément, ça a mieux réussi à tes persos dans Futur et Mésaventure qu'à toi, Umbre, de chanter la danse des Canards ;) Cela étant dit, merci pour cette review qui m'a bien fait marrer et qui a mis les nerfs de Sévie à l'épreuve

**Nfertiti** : J'adore ce genre de fic où l'un ou l'autre des Potter revient C'est d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle je me suis lancée dans cette traduction

**Kritari **: Oui je sais que j'ai vraiment tardé à faire la MAJ de cette traduction. Lol, oui, on a fini par répondre à ma question sur la conversion livre-kilo Mais merci quand même. J'espère que ça continuera à te plaire?

**Zazabubble** : Ben voilà, je viens de mettre la suite A l'avenir, je ferai en sorte de pas tant traîner pour mettre les chapitres suivants


End file.
